


A Year Later

by amoloc



Series: Elements of Earth [1]
Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Crime Fighting, F/M, Genderbending, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoloc/pseuds/amoloc
Summary: It has been a year since the Merman Princes stayed in the surface. Luke discovers a new power in him and Emma realizes that the town is not what it seems to be.
Relationships: Doumoto Kaito/Nanami Lucia, Nanami Lucia/Original Character
Series: Elements of Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161419
Kudos: 1





	1. One Year Later

It has been one year since Mikeru disrupted the Merman Princes’ lives. Those days led to the Mermaid Princes going back to their kingdoms in the ocean. For Luke, Harry, and Richard, this meant saying goodbye to Kaya, Nia, and Marie. As a farewell, they threw a get together for a chance to say goodbye.

The princes performed their well-known songs that they attacked their enemies with. After the last performance, the three cried and hugged each other because of how much they were going to miss each other after that day. Emma, fourteen going on fifteen, heard the music while she was walking home from running errands for the Christmas dinner that night

Emma wondered as she was walking past the bistro, “A farewell party on Christmas? That’s weird.”

She shrugged the thought off and continued her way back to her house. Nick and the others cleaned up the bistro and reminisced about the time they were in the human world. Nick told Luke to rest for the journey back to the palace.

...

Emma was full after a Christmas feast of Turkey, Ham, Mashed Potatoes, and Gingerbread cookies. Her mom looked on the TV while she was washing the dishes. Her show was interrupted by the news of the Bistro closing due to a personal matter. She was surprised by this news that she went upstairs to Emma’s room to tell her the news. Emma was laying down, thinking about why the bistro threw a farewell party in the middle of Christmas.

Since her door was open, she went to her, “The bistro was closing.”

Emma was unaware of her appearance, “Wait, what. How did you come up here, mom?”

Her mom scoffs, “I took the stairs, of course. Also, I heard on the news that the bistro was closing.”

Emma was shocked by this news, “No way.”

She thought that the farewell party was for a different family in the neighborhood.

The next morning, The princes wore their swimsuits so they could easily remove their clothes as they dive into the ocean. They looked back to the town of Ocean Hill where they had countless memories. Luke kissed Kaya as a farewell and ran to the sea.

…

There is now a barrier around the kingdom to protect any evil force from entering. Everyday had the same routine for him and he was tired of it. When there was a day when he had nothing to do, he roamed the palace. He swam across the halls and thought about Kaya. Then, he heard Hippo and Nick having a conversation. He hid behind a pillar and listened.

Hippo pleaded with worry, "We need to tell him about his true identity. Or else he will be mad at us."

Luke was confused about their conversation. Is he really a human or is there a different identity that he has?

Nick made an assuring smile at the penguin, "He will figure it out, eventually."

Nick then looked out to the window, "The important thing is when he is mature enough to take this in. I never wanted to tell him this."

Luke’s eyes widened and suddenly had this feeling that he was questioning who he is and took off, swimming to his room. Hippo and Nick looked back at the pillar. They thought that they saw Luke.

Hippo asked, curiously, "Did you see someone?"

Nick shrugged with denial, "Nope."

He pushed his cabinet to the door and looked into the mirror. He then looked at his hands and flames of fire, coming out of his hands. The flames looked like real fire from the surface and his hands are the firewood. He remembered the time that Nick told him not to tell anyone about his true identity.

Luke looked at his fire filled hands and thought, “Why does she want me to hide this?”

…

Emma was buying school supplies for her freshman year of high school. Her mom was helping her with the supply list and her brother, Max got snacks as he was shopping with them.

Her Mom asked him, "Isn't this just too many snacks for you? It will make you fat."

Max knowingly replied to her, “There’s no such thing as too many snacks.”

She warned him in a sing-song way, “Don't say I didn’t warn you.”

As they walked to the car, Emma got her iPod from her pocket and got an R&B playlist on. She listened as the buildings and small shops passed by the vehicle.

Ocean Hill was a very quiet place after the incident of 2003 when mermaids appeared to the surface. It was buried in their history as a reason to why mermaids were real in the first place. Emma was so skeptical about this and thought this was a myth. She then remembered that day in sixth grade when she met Luke. Her heart pounded as he walked by her to get to his classroom.

…

Luke tried to remember everything that happened that day. He opened up his vanity cabinet and saw a shard of a shell that his father gave him. He suddenly remembered everything that happened during that storm. Luke was eleven years old and Kayla was only seven years old when that storm came.

Dark clouds filled the sky with rain and fierce wind as a tsunami bloomed and crashed every boat that was in its path. Him and his sister were swimming when the storm was coming to their town. This was the 5th anniversary of her momma’s death.

He heard thunder as the waves tried to drown him. Kayla, his sister, was trying to hold on to her brother. He then saw a big wave with fear. It harshly crashed on him, sinking him down. His sister called his name, trying to make sure that he was on the surface. As she got to the shore, her mother was filled with worry. She cried as she looked onto the horizon.

She asked with worry, "Oh my goodness, Kayla! What happened to you and where's Luke?"

Too sad to reply, She pointed to the ocean and sobs escaped her lips. Her mother hugged her and looked into the ocean. Now, Kayla is ten years old and lives with her mother. When there is a storm that comes through the city, the memory of that stormy day haunts her.

The memory made his eyes well up with tears. He swam to his bed and cried into his pillow, wondering when he would see his sister again.

…

The bottom of the ocean was quiet since Gabriella died with Sam. The black beauty brothers were absorbed into Mikeru, an ancient that was struggling to make his own reality, and The Dark lovers died, fueling Gabriella. An evil entity emerged from the dark crevice, turning into a mistress of a magic that was a powerful force of evil.

She commented as she was stretching her body, "A thousand years of slumber. That beauty sleep paid off!”

"Soon, very soon, you naive mermaid princes. I will destroy you once and for all." She said as she looked at the distance with an evil smirk

She then demanded as she looked down at the crevice, "Arise, dwellers, awaken from your slumber. We have an ocean to conquer!"

Roars and growls can be heard from the dark caves below her. Five individuals awake as the monsters get out of hiding. Urchine, A girl with sea urchin weapons, Sal, a man that was made from a sea ray, Marge and Sage, Twins who have the powers of electric eels, and Deric, A man who was made by the negative energy of the thoughts and minds of others.

Deric swam beside her and waiting for her command, he asked with an evil grin, "What are your orders, Your highness?"

"We divide and CONQUER. Get the pearls of the princes and destroy their kingdoms until they are eliminated!" She demanded, cackling.

They roared with war cries as they went to different oceans to conquer it. Deric swam as fast as he could to destroy the ocean's kingdoms.

…

Darkina camouflaged as she swam through the barrier to the kingdom. She then blasted dark power to the homes to scare the villagers.

She then demanded, "Lower life forms of the kingdom of the Pink Pearl Merman Prince, you are all doomed! Surrender the prince to me."

A line of coral guards guarded the village, pointing their weapons at her and the commander yelled, "Never! He is off limits to you!"

The dark mistress obliterated her with a flash of dark power, making her fade out from existence.

Momo, Luke’s messenger dolphin, saw this and went to the palace. The dolphin was quickly swimming to the castle gates with a worried expression on his face. The dolphin told the guard about the invasion in the village. Then, she swam to the throne room

Luke stared at the mirror, planning what to say to Nicole. He then heard screams and an explosion that came from the outside. He swam to the window and saw the destruction of the village. He removed the cabinet out of the way of the door and heard Nicole knocking at the door. Quickly, he clenched his hands to a fist to cover the flames

Luke asked, curiously, "Is there anything I could help you with, Nicole?"

She said as she escorted the prince to the throne room, "You were in your room for so long. That's not the point now! Momo needs your presence."

As he sat down, Luke was looking at the dolphin with worry and asked, "Momo, what happened to the village?"

He explained sadly, "Prince, there was an invasion. It attacked homes and killed our guards in the barrier."

Luke was overwhelmed with shock and anger for the destruction that was caused. He then demanded Momo to go to a safe place for shelter.

He said to himself, "I won't forgive them for destroying this precious kingdom."

As Momo was swimming to the gates, the palace shook as Darkina barged into the throne room. She blasted her magic toward Luke and Hippo transformed into her Hippocampus form, using herself as a shield to protect them from the blast. She yelped from the blast and reversed to her penguin form. The mistress mercilessly blasted him until she was dead.

She threatened him, "Your status doesn’t trick me! Now that I know your true power, You’re as good as dead!"

He thought, "My powers? Wait a minute."

He was about to awaken the flame in his hands but Nicole told him not to awaken the flame. The dark mistress blasted the pearl fountain and absorbed all of its power to her.

Darkina admitted with a smirk, "Prince, you have fire powers and are born human. They saved you because they needed a leader. Darkina then threatened, “Now, like I said before, you are as good as dead!"

After that, she fired at him. The blast was going towards him until Nick blocked him by taking the blast. This made him weak and about to fade away from existence. Luke gasped in shock and tears began to run in her eyes. He swam to him and carried him in his arms.

He asked with tears in his eyes, "Nick, why did you do that?"

He replied, shakily, "I wanted to protect you. One last time."

He then looked in his eyes and said, "You deserve so much more than being a prince in a kingdom. You deserve to be your own person and live your own life. So, go find your family on the surface. Transform into your true form and find your true power."

Luke smiled at him through tears. Darkina scowled in frustration and tried to fire at Luke but he dodged, fired a fireball at her, and swam quickly to the surface. He then transformed back into his true form. He had dirty blonde hair and his tail is no longer pink but a scarlet hue. When he arrived on the shore, he was tired from the journey and slept with the shore, crashing beneath his tail.


	2. Awaken Powers and Fish out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke arrives in the surface as Emma’s powers awaken in her.

Luke woke up as the sun rose higher, surrounded by seagulls that tried to peck on him. Irritated from this, he slapped the birds with his tail. The birds backed up and flew away from his sight. He then sighed and transformed into his human form. Flames swirled across his body as his tail changed into his legs. This was different from his transformation as a prince of the ocean. Sparkles used to cover his legs, transforming him. This current transformation made him feel a sense of gratefulness that his true power is not of a mermaid prince.

As Emma woke up, pain spread across her body. She laid back down and groaned with discomfort. Her mother heard her from the kitchen while making breakfast. She knew that this was not a simple stomach ache or cramp. She quickly got a warm compress and ran to her room. Emma covered herself with her blanket to keep herself from getting cold from the air.

She opened the door and ran to her hurting daughter, "Sweetie, you have to listen to me. Lay on your back for me."

Emma looked at her as she laid down, "H-how did you know about this?"

She sighed and explained, "I've been through this before. This is not part of puberty that other people go through. After this, there may be some glowing from your right hand."

Emma was shocked by this. The hot compress was now on her stomach.

Emma panicked, "Glowing?!"

Her mother made a comforting smile, "Yes, Emma, glowing. I wanted to tell you this on your birthday but your body said otherwise.” 

Emma sat up with the compress on her stomach, "What did you want to tell me?" 

Her mother looked at her daughter, "You see, the pain that you are experiencing right now is how your powers are coming into your body. This is normal for girls like you. I know that after this, you will be like a superhero." 

Emma sighed, "What if I don't want these powers?" 

Her mother thought of this and stated, "Think of your powers as a something that will transform your body in a good way like puberty. That's what your grandma told me." 

Emma calmed down and thought that these powers would something she could benefit. She then thought about what powers that she is going to get.

...

Meanwhile, Luke was searching for clothes to clothe himself. He then saw a laundry line with dry clothes. He ran so he will not get spotted. After that, he changed in an empty alley where he can’t be seen. He looked at himself with a window display as a mirror. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. He didn’t find any shoes that he had to walk barefoot. 

Night came and it was freezing cold that he used his fire powers to make a fire to keep himself warm. He then remembered those days before he came back to the kingdom when he had his friends to talk to and keep him company. Now, he is all alone without anyone to be on his side. He then saw Kaya’s place. Luke smiled and walked to the doorway. She missed Luke so much while he was gone that she walks on the beach alone. Luke then knocked on the door. Kaya was about to go to her bedroom when she heard the knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door. Kaya couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger LOL! I swear that the next chapter is going to be good!


	3. Hello, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Kaya reunite with each other after a year

Kaya thought that she was hallucinating when she saw Luke on her porch. She hugged him tightly and Luke hugged her back with a blush on his face. After that, they sat down on the couch. Kaya knew by the saddened look on his face that something went wrong while he was in the ocean. Kaya held his hand and looked at his eyes. 

She then asked, "What happened to you in the sea? Was there another invasion?" 

Luke nodded, "There was another invasion. A new sea demon attacked my palace, murdered millions of civilians in the village, and killed Nick and Hippo." 

Luke then sobbed into his hands as he remembered what happened that day. Kaya wrapped her hands around him and kissed him on the forehead. 

She sighed, "Luke, you're here and safe now. Maybe, I could help you fight her."

Luke sat up, looking at her, shocked that she will take the risk. This was going to be dangerous for Kaya. He's scared that she will get hurt. 

He objected with worry, "Kaya, I don't want you to get hurt. I know that you did everything to protect me like when you sealed your memories, but this is different! She is more ruthless and she will never give up." 

Kaya asked with shocked eyes, "What is she going to do?"

Luke looked out of the window, "She's going to destroy all of the kingdoms and take their pearls. I'm guessing now that she's going to destroy the surface after she succeeds. She's just like Gabriella but more ruthless and a fast attacker." 

Kaya walked to him, "I'll help you no matter what happens to me. This seems to be a dire situation and I want to help. I don't even care at this point if I'm hurt or not. Besides, the surface is my home, and I will never let anyone destroy it." 

Luke held Kaya's hand and smiled at her as they looked at the sea with hope of success in their eyes. Meanwhile, Darkina spied on the two with a evil smirk with her magic sphere. She knew that they will realize what her plan was. Little did they know that her plan is more deeper than they imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY :) Here's a little something to help you celebrate LOL


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's mother helps Emma use her new-found powers.

After the pain ceased, her veins glowed a bright blue. That glow formed into a eye shaped tattoo below her palm. Her mother helped her out of her bed and guided her to go downstairs. There, she can see the ocean crashing onto the shore. Max walked beside her. He had a curious look on his face.

He then asked, "What is mom doing outside?" 

Emma replied, unsure, "Something to do with the body aches that I had." 

Max asked in realization, "Is that the reason why you were stuck in your room all day?" 

Emma nodded, "Yep." 

She then saw her mother sit down on the grass and signaled her to sit down with her.

Emma then said to Max before she went outside, "Mom needs me. I'll be right back." 

Emma opened the sliding door and sat down on the grass, facing her. 

She then explained, "Emma, the reason that you have these powers is because you are part of an endangered alien race called the Lamorians. The Lamorians lived in a solar system that was a million light years away from here called Lamora. We had a lot of alliances with our surrounding planets but because of a war with our closest ally, our planet fell." 

Emma asked curiously, "Who was the Lamorians' closest ally?" 

Her mother looked out onto the ocean with a sigh, "They call themselves the Galra. Our history goes back to the beginning of time. They helped us with the development of the planet. Our races had a close bond with one another. We were like binding chains but because of Zarkon's greed for quintessence, the highest form of energy in the universe, he conquered planets including our planet. Little does he know, Quintessence was the glue that stuck our planet together. Without it, the planet will split apart and weaken." 

Emma looked at her mother with sad eyes and asked, "What happened after the Galra invaded the planet?" 

She looked at her and admitted, "We escaped and crash landed here on Earth. All of the citizens split into parts of the world." 

Emma thought about this and realized that if this was the way that she came to Earth. 

She then asked, "Is this how you came to Earth?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, Emma. I actually came with your grandparents. They died a couple years before your momma died." 

... 

After that conversation, her mother began the training process. To determine the powers that she has, she looked at the eye tattoo. She was surprised that she has the tattoo. Emma saw her expression with confusion. She explained to Emma that the eye tattoo represents the symbol of the warrior and bravery and that the gives the person the ability to float things where their minds, turn invisible, and teleport.

She trained her how to use her ability to float things with her mind, Telekinesis, by making her float a water bottle into the recycling bin. The advice that she gave her is to awaken the power within her and feel the energy that's inside her. She took a deep breath and focused her mind into floating the bottle. She then felt that her powers were in her hands that she pointed at the bottle with two fingers and dragged them as the bottle was held with her power. She then put her fingers in a down motion when the floating bottle reached the recycling bin. Her mother knew that she is a fast learner. 

Her mother then trained her to teleport from one place to another by telling her to teleport to the tree. She also told her that all she had to do is snap her fingers and focus on where to teleport. Emma closed her eyes and thought about the tree on the farthest corner of the backyard. With the snap of her fingers, she was teleported to the tree that she is thinking of. It's the same strategy when she turns invisible but without a snap of her fingers. Emma was astonished by the power she has. After that, her mother told her that she has abilities just like Emma but different. She can read minds and zap lasers out of her eyes. 

...

After her training, She told Max all about her powers but warned him to tell no one about this like a superhero telling someone to not tell anyone about their identity. He then promised her that he will never do that. Before she went to sleep, her mother came in her room with a wrapped object in her hand.

Emma greeted her with a smile, "Hi, mom." 

Her mother greeted her with a gentle smile. After that, her mother sat on the side of the bed. Emma was so curious with the wrapped object she was holding.

She sighed, "I wanted to give you this after your birthday party but since you have your powers now, this might be helpful for you." 

She gave Emma the wrapped object. Emma looked at her with curious eyes as she took the object from her. She then unwrapped the cloth and saw that it was a sword. The sword has a silver hilt with dark blue highlights with an eye carved on it. She fiddled with the hilt and turned it around to see a button. She knew that this is for the blade of the sword. She wanted to be cautious since her mother was in her room so she pointed the hilt upwards toward the ceiling and pressed the button. She looked up as the blade emerged. The blade had a blue, knife like shape with an laser outline. She turned off the blade by pressing the button again. 

Her mother asked with seriousness, "Do you promise to keep that with you? That sword is a heirloom and the last of its kind. There's a legend that one day, it will help a warrior fight in a war that is not easy to win." 

Emma smiled at her, "I promise, mom."

Her mother smiled back and they hugged. After that, her mother kissed Emma on the cheek and left the room. Emma then turned off her lamp and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, you might be wondering why I put VLD into this Mermaid Melody sequel. I actually want to expand the universe and I love crossovers! I'm going update the tags after this chapter :)


	5. Attack on Ocean Hill, CA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Kaya face Darkina for the first time and Emma uses her powers in battle for the first time.

Darkina spied on Luke and Kaya and saw that Luke still has the Red Pearl. Her then squad came back with the pearls in their hands. They got out the pearls of the kingdoms that they conquered and willingly gave them to their leader. She then got the pearls and inhaled the energy out of them. She can feel the power of the princes' pearls strengthens her. 

She exclaimed with pride, "Yes! Yes! This power is finally mine!" 

She then realized that they don't have the red pearl and knew that merman prince escaped with the pearl and demanded to her entourage, "Dwellers, the prince of the North Pacific Ocean still has the Red Pearl, which has the last remaining amount of energy. Come and help me get that pearl so my power will be fully restored." 

The dwellers replied in unison, "Understood, your majesty!"

... 

Luke and Kaya thought of predictions of the place of where Darkina and her entourage is going to strike so they can attack on sight. They know that she will arise from the ocean but they wondered which side of the beach are they going to come from. Meanwhile, Emma was in training to use the sword in a battle. Her mother thought all she knew which was partly from the Blade of Marmora. Sweat came down Emma's face as she faced her mother in a training duel. Emma can't believe that her mother is skilled with a sword and she wondered who trained her.

After that long duel, her mother gave her a water bottle and admitted, "You're a fast learner! You deserve a break." 

Emma then thought that she has been at home for too long and looked at the ocean with a sigh. She wondered about what happened to Luke after Christmas break last year. She didn't see him in homeroom and tried to look for him at lunch but, unfortunately for her, he wasn't sitting anywhere in the lunchroom. She then gave up and ate her lunch, alone, in an empty table. 

She then asked her, "Can I go to the beach? I need to clear my mind." 

Her mother replied with a smile, "Sure, honey, but bring your sword. You'll never know who's going to attack you." 

She nodded and walked back inside. Her mother looked at Emma with a proud look on her face because of how developed her skills were with the training. Emma went to her room and changed into her casual outfit. She wore a gray jacket with a bright blue shirt, navy blue jeans, and white sneakers. She then packed up her sword in her messenger bag and walked downstairs. Max was busy playing video games in his room but saw Emma open the front door. He then thought that she was just going to hang out with some friends so he continued with his game. The sound of the waves, crashing onto the shore, filled her ears as she walked. She looked on to the ocean with a sad sigh. 

She thought with a sad look on her face, "Where are you?" 

As the sun sank deeper into the sea, a evil cackle roared from the sea. Emma then saw Darkina and her entourage of dwellers. 

Her eyes widened with fear. She knew that she had a weapon on her but she was too scared to take it out and use it. She hid behind the wall for safety.

Luke and Kaya heard the cackle from where they were and ran outside. As they were going down the stairs that were leading to the beach, Luke and Emma saw each other for the first time in a year. Emma had a light blush on her face as she saw him. Luke wanted to talk to her but he had a mission with Kaya. As they ran to Darkina, her entourage attacked them. Kaya and Luke tried to attack the dwellers with their powers but the dwellers were quick on dodging the attacks. As a result, the two were getting beaten. Emma peaked out from her hiding spot and saw that they were struggling. 

  
She remembered that her mom told her that in a battle, she must be ready for what threat is going to attack her.  
  


She whispered softly to herself, “Be brave and be strong.”   
  


She then took a deep breath and got her sword out of her bag. She proceeded to run down the stairs that led to the beach with a war cry. Luke and Kaya looked up in shock to see Emma with a sword. The dwellers looked at her with a growl.

Deric pounced to attack her but she stopped him as he was about to land on her and threw him out of her way with her telekinesis and landed in the rough sand. Urchine used her nunchucks but Emma blocked her attacks with her sword and sliced Urchine’s weapon into pieces. Sarge and Mage were about to attack but Emma floated a boulder and threw it at them, sending them back into the ocean. Darkina was destroying the town when she saw that her entourage was being defeated by Emma.

She growled, “Not on my watch!”

Then, she went after Emma, attacking her with a blast of dark magic. She quickly dodged the attack and saw that the blast weakened the sand. She proceeded to blast Emma as she ran from her blasts that were raining down like hail. 

Luke was amazed that she can fight. He thought that maybe if she could join them, she could help them with Darkina. Kaya was jealous of her abilities but thankful that Emma saved her. 

After that, Emma collapsed on her knees due to exhaustion. Her mother warned her that if she uses a lot of her powers, her energy will drain. Luke and Kaya ran to her. 

Luke asked with worry, “Emma, are you okay?” 

She panted as she assured him, “I-I’m fine. This is normal for me.” 

Luke then gave her a water bottle and asked, “How did you get your powers?”   
  
Emma sighed, “I guess you can say that it runs in my family. My mom helped me with using my powers and trained me to use this sword in battle.” 

Kaya watched them talk with sad eyes. She knew that she has a stable relationship with Luke. The thing is that he left her and it broke her heart. She lost her parents and her sister and the fact that he lost Luke once broke her. She doesn’t want to go through the pain again.

Meanwhile, Emma told what he missed while Luke told her about Darkina and her plan. She was shocked to know Darkina’s plan and she wanted to help. 

Then, Luke asked with sincerity, “Can you help us?” 

Emma smiled and admitted, “This was hard but I don’t care. I’ll help no matter what. I’m in.” 

Luke smiled at her, “Welcome to the team!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts oh yeah it’s coming together meme*

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GOODNESS 😆😆😆 IM FINALLY HERE ON AO3!!! There’s plenty more to come so STAY UPDATED


End file.
